


bunny

by Selenawerdo1234



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Gay, Hybrids, M/M, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenawerdo1234/pseuds/Selenawerdo1234
Relationships: Darby Allin/Sammy Guevara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

I'm scared sammy we shouldn't be out here", came a small voice of a hybrid who was currently holding hands with sammy.

"I'm here to protect you baby" replied the latter.

Both the young boys were out in the forest alone. They were with their families on a vacation in a nice cabin their parents booked. Sammy and Darby were 16 and 12 respectively. Their parents were friends with each other so it was only natural that the two boys also grew close. Too close.

Darby was a bunny hybrid with soft white cotton tail and cute bunny ears. He was clutching his teddy bear tightly which his mother gifted him on his birthday only a week ago.  
Sammy was a panda hybrid. He had a black little ball of a tail and panda ears. The boy was strong and never got intimidated by others even at such a young age where as Darby was fragile and soft, often following Sammy everywhere because he knows Sammy keeps him safe from other hybrids who looks at him like he is their prey. Bunny hybrids were the only one's able to give birth along with cat hybrids, they were submissive and that made them vulnerable in the eyes of others. Their dominant one's were pandas tigers and wolves.

Sammy had always wanted to mate the younger. He even fought with his parents to allow him to mate Darby which his parents denied saying Darby is too young and Sammy would break him easily. Being a hot head he broke the vase showing his disappointment. Everyone knew about his love and obsession with the bunny. Be it school or home. Darby's parents weren't oblivious to it either. But because they knew how much sammy loved their son they didn't object when Sammy would spend time with him. In fact they wanted them to mate once Darby reached the age of 16, which was considered legal in their world.  
Darby however being an innocent bean with doe eyes didn't know that Sammy was so madly in love with him. He himself liked and trusted him a lot but never thought much about it.

It was midnight and Sammy had suggested they go out and explore the forest while their parents were asleep.

Being a good little bunny that he was he agreed after a little persuasion from the tiger.

Sammy took Darby's little hand in his own and guided him outside. They were only a few meters away from the cabin that was surrounded by trees. The forest looking pretty but also mysterious under the moonlight.

"I-I think we should go back Sammy" Darby spoke once again turning his head to see the house light still visible from the distance.

Sammy stopped and looked darby in the eyes. "You can go back if you want to bun, I'm not going back. I want to see more of the forrest." Sammy knows Darby would never let him go alone, so taking that into his advantage he tried manipulating the bunny. He didn't miss how Darby's face expressions changed into one of thinking.

"Can't let you go alone Sam, I go where you go"

Oh what a sweet baby his Darby was. He smirked which Darby wasn't able to notice as he was staring at his own hand in Sammy's large ones.

"That's my baby boy" Sammy cooed caressing darby's bunny ear. The little boy shivered, his ears always being a sensitive part of his body. He doesn't let anyone touch them except Sammy.

"Come on let's go. Just a few more minutes then we can go back, okay bun?" He kissed his cheek, knowing full well that it always gets Darby flustered. The hybrid's cheeks turned light shade of pink and he kept his eyes lower, blushing.

Sammy chuckled and continued walking tightening the grip on the bunny's hand.

After they had walked for sometime Sammy finally stopped. They were in a bit clear area, trees surrounding them everywhere.  
"The moonlight is so pretty Sammy"

Sammy turned his head to look at Darby who was staring at the full moon. The light illuminating on his face making him look even more beautiful and fragile like an angel.

Sammy stepped closer to Darby and stood right in front of him blocking his view of the moon. He was much taller then the bunny and he loved this fact.  
Darby suddenly turned a little red on the close proximity. What he didn't expect was Sammy bringing his face closer to capture his lips in a soft kiss.

His eyes grew big and lips sealed shut. He didn't know what just happened. As soon as his mind registered the situation his eyes closed tightly. It was his first kiss and he had no idea what to do.

Sammy pinched Darby's waist a little which earned a gasp from him resulting his mouth to open a bit. He took that opportunity to poke his tongue inside the bunny's mouth.

"Mmm", Darby whined. He kept his fists clenched shut on Sammy's chest.  
The tigger kissing him feverishly now, swirling his tongue inside his mouth and biting his lower lip. After a few seconds Sammy let his lips go with a loud pop.  
Sammy opened his eyes and took in the flushed state of his bunny, eyes filled with tears and lips cherry red and wet.

"Sammy", Darby's lips wobbled a bit, he was about to cry. The emotions he was feeling were too much to deal with. Yes he loved the fact that his first kiss was with sammy but he was also a bit scared, he didn't know why though. So he stared at Sammy with wet doe eyes waiting for the latter to say something.

"Baby bun I love you", Sammy confessed out of nowhere. Darby's eyes went wide when he processed the words. He loves Sammy so he should confess too right? He thought.

Sammy waited for him to respond, growing a little impatient.

"I-I love you too Sammy" he whispered slowly not looking sammy in the eyes.

The tiger's face lit up suddenly, his boxy smile on full display.

Darby smiled too when he saw how sammy was beaming with happiness just from his confession.

"I wanna mark you Darby" his tone suddenly turned serious.

"Mark me? But I am so tiny" Darby giggled not noticing the way Sammy was staring at him with dark eyes.

"I want everyone to know you are mine. I have seen a lot of people look at you with naughty eyes", the panda spoke.

"Won't our parents get angry? They will not let me see you again" Darby now spoke with teary eyes.

"They won't have the right over you once you're mine bun. Only I get to tell you what to do and what not to do once I've marked you."  
Sammy was a very smart panda. He had all the knowledge about mating and how once a couple is mated they are to live together no matter the age. It was a law and no one could go against it. He smirked internally watching the bunny have a battle with his own mind. The little bean would be his once he marks him and no one would ever dare to even look at him.

"O-okay but I-I am a little scared." Darby mumbled.

How naive. Sammy thought.

"You trust me right? I'll take care of you and we'll have a lot of babies. You like babies right bun?" His manipulation skills were excellent and it was working just fine on the little one.

"Yes! I want lots of bunnies", the boy spoke excitedly, not knowing what he really meant. He knew nothing about mating and knotting let alone pregnancy.

"Oh bun", Sammy kissed his forehead. He couldn't tell his baby that conceiving a bunny was very rare when you're mating with a panda, as panda genes are stronger.

"I'll give you a lot of bunnies" he replied not wanting to spoil Darby's mood.

This was a perfect opportunity to mark the small boy. Keeping that in mind he brought Darby closer and embraced him in a tight but gentle hug. He really loves this little guy. "You're so perfect", he placed a kiss on his bunny ear and felt Darby's body tremble a bit.

"I'm gonna mark you now bun, it will hurt a bit", without giving Darby much time to respond Sammy let out his panda fangs and bit Darby deeply on his neck, the flesh tearing and blood gushing out of it.  
darby let out a loud scream and clawed Sammy's back to get away from him but in vain. The panda held him tight keeping him in place with his teeth deep in his scent gland.  
Darby was crying loudly, the stored tears continued to flow and the sobs wracked his small body, robbing it of the ability to speak, barely allowing a breath to be drawn. It hurt, it hurt so much.

Sammy drew out his teeth and licked the bite mark with his tongue to seal it, the blood painting his baby boy's neck. The bite mark could be sealed with the saliva of the owner. He peppered small kisses on the mark and around the area to sooth the bunny. The bunny was clutching him tightly but later calmed down with Sammy's comforting words. He detached darby a bit to look at his face. The boy's face was red from crying and tears strained his pretty face. He looked so small and sammy wanted nothing but to hide him in his arms.  
"Sammy , hurts" he sniffled making grabby hands towards Sammy. Ah. Sammy could die from adoration.

"It will stop hurting soon bun", he brought him closer and kept his open mouth on the bunny's lips, muffling his whines and words, kissing him fiercely.

Lack of breath made them put a distance between each other.

Sammy picked the stuffed teddy from the ground that was dropped when he bit Darby. Handing it back to him he took his hand in his, "let's go back baby".

****

It was a disaster the next day when their parents saw Sammy's bite mark on Darby's neck. A lot of screaming was involved from Sammy's parents, telling him how reckless and stupid he was to do this. He of course didn't care, ignoring them as usual, keeping the bunny close to him with his hand on his small waist. Darby's parents on the other hand were quite. They were still in a shock that their baby was now mated at such a tender age. They didn't shout at Sammy worrying that he might let his anger out on their bunny later. Of course they trust Sammy to not raise his hand on the little Darbs but the cases of bunnies being abused by their mates were common. And sadly legal.

Darby was silent the whole time. Not really understanding why it was such a big deal to mate. He kept watching everything and everyone with curious doe eyes and innocent expression.

His little mind not knowing that mating means sammy literally owns him and can do anything to him and he can not stop him. He didn't know that Sammy will have to have sex with him because once you're bitten you are to sleep with each other the very next day otherwise the bite mark will hurt.  
sammy of course knew all this and he couldn't wait to wreck the bunny.

****

It was evening and everyone was busy in packing. They had to leave today. Darby was siting on the counter watching everyone pack the stuff. His legs dangling and eyes following his mate. Sammy looked up from the suitcase and winked at him causing him to quickly avert his eyes, cheeks pink.

Sammy was handsome. He was very handsome. Darby's mind was admiring how handsome his mate is especially now when he is wearing his hat backwards.

"Thinking about me bun?" A low deep voice near his ear brought him out of his thoughts.

"I-I....no", he pouted looking down. He could hear sammy chuckling and in the next moment a soft kiss landed on his cheek.  
"I know you're lying bun. I can hear your heartbeat. Don't worry I'll give all my attention to you once we get back to my home."

If Darby wasn't red then he was definitely red now. His bunny ears landed flat on his head making him look more adorable.

"Wait. My home?" He said aloud surprised.


	2. chapter 2

Everyone was sitting in the big van Sammy's parents had booked for the vacation. It had a lot of space for 6 people to fit in easily. Sammy's and Darby's father were sitting in the front while their mothers were sitting in the 2nd row. Sammy stated that Darby sit with him in the 3rd row even though Darby's mother wanted to spend time with the bunny. But because Sammy had demanded his 'mate' to be by his side nobody could argue.

The bunny was snuggled in Sammy's arms peacefully. He was currently sleeping as the ride was a long one.

"I want Darby to come with us home. He needs to know how this mate thing works, he's not educated enough on this topic." Mrs Allin addressed Mrs Guevara but before she could reply back Sammy was already speaking.

"Darby's not going anywhere. He's coming home with me as I'm his mate now."

"Yes Sammy we know that. I'm not denying anything, all I want is a chance to spend some time with my baby boy. All of this is new for him and if I don't talk to him he'll be scared of you if you try to get intimate with him", she spoke gently turning to look at sammy now. Her eyes landed on her baby bunny and how adorable and innocent he looked in his mate's arms. She was angry at Sammy, a lot, but she didn't show it knowing it will only result in triggering sammy further.

"Alright, but only for a few hours. I'm not letting you take him for the whole day, you know it will only hurt him more." As everyone was already aware that the mates need to sleep together in order to seal the bond they only nodded at his words.

The rest of the ride was silent. No body said a word, lost in their own deep thoughts of how they'll make this work. Sammy only tightened his hold more on Darby, showing how possessive he is of him.

They dropped Darby's family first, the little boy being kissed nonstop on his cheeks and forehead by his mate. "I'll see you soon okay bub? Behave and wait for me", Sammy hugged and dropped him at his front door steps.

***

"Sammy, what you did wasn't right." Mr Guevara spoke once they entered their home.

"Don't start again dad. I know what I did and I did right." He answered nonchalantly.

"This isn't some stupid game Sammy. You can literally hurt him during the process." They all know what 'process' he was talking about. "He's a bunny for God's sake! Have you even seen him?? The child's a kit. His mentality is even less then his age. They don't grow up like us, they're fragile and protected all their life. He's not 12 he's 9 if you see how he behaves!" Mr Guevara was getting furious every passing second. His son just mated with a bunny. A bunny for crying out loud. He knows his own son well, reckless and hothead. How will he take care of the small bunny now?  
"Dad I know very well what he is and what I am. I love darby!! I'll take care of him, I'll protect him just like I always have." He was trying to convince his father that he won't mess this up.  
"Sam baby listen to me very carefully now. You've got to keep everything I'm saying in your mind, it's important that you know this stuff. For Darby alright?" His mother got near him and made him sit with her. She tried counseling the tiger gently.  
"We've seen Darby grow up right in front of our eyes. He's very very precious. Not only his heart but his soul is also very pure, you can tell just by looking in those pretty doe eyes of his. Correct?" She waited for Sammy to respond which he did by nodding.  
"That bunny loves you and we all know that but his mind doesn't know what love actually is and how to show it. His parents have always cared about him and kept him away from danger as much as possible and now as you being his mate is your responsibility too to make sure the bunny is protected. You are a panda, you have the power to do so and I know my own baby isn't a baby anymore, he's a grown up and very strong." She bopped his nose and earned a light giggle from him.  
"Never shout at him sam, raising your voice at him will only make him cower with fear", she spoke in a serious tone now. "Take care of his needs, don't ignore him, bunnies need attention, lots of it. He trusts you sam, don't make him regret it. I don't think I need to guide you about the part where you both sleep together, you're already well informed about it but just one reminder, take it easy on him." She sighed finishing her lecture.

"Thanks mom, I'll try to make this as comfortable for Darby as possible", with that he got up and went inside his room. His room was already huge enough as his parents were pretty rich and he was their only son. The bed was king sized and the room had everything a teenager could wish for. Now he only wants to clean it to make it presentable for the bunny so he called a maid and asked her to do it.

***

"Will I live with Sammy now?" Darby asked with big eyes looking at his mother.

"Yes baby and he will take care of you. You can visit us anytime you want", she replied kissing his forehead.

"But why do I have to live with him mommy?" He again asked curiously.

"That's because you both are mates now bun, and mates live together. You love Sammy's room right? Well that's your room too now." She tried cheering up the bunny.

"I get to have all his video games too?? He never let me play before saying it's for the big boys", he pouted.

"He'll give you everything you want my little bunny but now listen to what I'm saying very carefully okay?"

"ok" the bunny nodded, his ears stood straight on his head to indicate that he's hearing her attentively.

"Bunny I don't know how to explain this to you in a less scary manner but just listen to me very calmly. Do you know what mates do on the very next night they sleep together for the first time?"

"Yes! They sleep together. Cuddling!" The bunny replied excitedly, his bunny teeth shining white.

"Oh my innocent bean. Listen to mommy carefully now. When the mates sleep together they don't just close eyes and cuddle with each other to sleep they have sex." darby was about to say something but his mother hushed him. "Na an, don't talk, just listen. Sex is important for mates as it seals the bond. If you don't do it you will be in pain. In sex your mate will make love to you and for that he needs to insert his panda part in your bunny part. It will hurt a little in the start but I know sammy will take care of you."

"Why would Sammy insert his pee pee in me mommy??" Darby asked loudly in shock, his cheeks pink now.

"Because that's the main part of sex baby. Sex is also important if you want babies", she tried explaining further.

"I want bunnies", he stated innocently.

"Baby please don't say things you don't really mean. You are clueless of what you're asking for." She shakes her head not knowing how to make her son understand things that weren't simple.

The evening went with Darby's mom trying to explain him the procedure of sex. By the end of the session we had a very pink bunny who refused to look anyone in the eyes. He didn't exactly understand all of it but the parts he did understand were very embarrassing for him.


	3. chapter 3

Darby's parents dropped him to sammy's house and after a lot tears and kisses they finally departed.

"Darby you must be hungry, we have made vegetables especially for you", spoke Mrs Guevara guiding him to the dining area.

He was wearing a black sweater with shorts and high socks making him look extra cute then usual.

Once they were all seated Mrs Guevara filled his plate with vegetables and handed him a carrot separately which made him excited.  
"Thank you Mrs Guevara", he replied politely.  
"Call me mom", she smiled.  
darby nodded and started munching on his carrot. Sammy's eyes were trained on the bunny. He still couldn't believe Darby was his now.

After everyone was done with the dinner Sammy took darby upstairs to his room. Before he could leave his mother spoke in his ear "don't get him pregnant please" and left.

"This is my room too now Sammy?" Darby spoke in a surprising manner when they entered the room. His eyes taking in the clean state.

"Yes bun, this room is your and so am I", he teased. "Make yourself comfortable I'll be back in a minute."

Sammy sat on the bed and gawked at the stuff sammy owned. Darby wasn't exactly from a rich family so he had limited toys to play with however Sammy had everything he wished for.

"Here", Sammy passed darby a bottle of milk. He was told that bunnies of his mate's age drink milk from the baby bottles i.e feeders. And he was correct. Darby took the bottle in a second and started gulping down the milk.

How cute. sammy thought.

He took Darby's other hand and showed him the closet which he arranged few days back. Sammy only hummed having his bottle attached to his lips.

Both the boys talked a bit and it was time Sammy take their relationship to the next level so he initiated the first step by slowly kissing the younger.  
Darby responded to the kiss immediately by wrapping his arms around the other boy's neck. The kiss turned a little heated when Sammy laid the boy down without breaking the kiss.

Darby whined in his mouth and he was so freaking turned on that his dick hardened instantly.

"I'm going to take your clothes off okay baby?" He asked the bunny who was shying away now.

"Uh " he only nodded and whispered in a low voice not maintaining eye contact with the panda.

Soon both the boys were naked and Darby had his face covered with his hands. He was badly embarrassed and didn't know how to respond.

"Let me see your face baby", Sammy pried his hands away.

They locked eyes with each other and their bodies felt sparked.

"You are so beautiful", Sammy spoke while eyeing Darby's naked form, his smooth creamy legs and pink nipples, body untouched and unmarked except for the bite mark on the neck. He opened Darby's legs and his breath hitched. The bunny had such a cute little cock and under it even cuter fluttering hole. It was pink and so tiny that Sammy wasn't sure if he could even fit his finger in there without tearing it apart. He looked at the bunny's face and oh how red he was from blushing hard. His lower lip squeezed between his teeth and his eyes looking everywhere but him. He chuckled watching his flushed state.

"You need to look at me baby, I don't like when you ignore me", Sammy spoke in a lot deeper voice now that has Darby shivering. He looked towards Sammy and his eyes grew wide. "T-that won't fit Sammy!" He loudly spoke.

"Bun it's alright. I'll make it fit you just relax. If I don't do this you'll get hurt even more." Sammy stroked his thighs and tried calming him down.

Darby was scared, anyone could tell just by his expressions.  
"I-I wanna go back to mommy", he stuttered.

At that Sammy's eyes turned dark. "You're not going anywhere bun. I told you I'll take care of you right?" He warned but watching his bunny trembling a bit he bent down and kissed the bite mark soothingly. He took the lube out of the drawer and coated his fingers with it.  
"Now just relax altight? Don't move much or you'll hurt yourself even more", he said these words and slowly inserted one finger in the bunny's tight hole.

"Ahh..no..take it out Sammy. I-It hurts!" darby screamed, trying to squirm away.

"Shh..It'll be alright baby just breath." Sammy comforted him.

"Mm..SamSam..please", he was sobbing from pain now but Sammy didn't stop and added another finger after few minutes once Darby had stopped getting away from his hold.

"Sam! Stop..ah..ah", everything was hurting for darby.

"Shit..you're so tight baby..you're squeezing my fingers so firmly." He started scissoring him slowly but deeply to make his hole loosen for his dick. He wasn't very huge as he was still young but he was definitely huge for Darby's small hole. The little boy couldn't take 3 inches in and his dick was 6 inches long. It would surely hurt the bunny but he had no choice.

After scissoring him for good 10 mins with his whines now fading and face red as a tomato Sammy thought he had opened Darby enough now. He put lube on his own dick and positioned it near the bunny's entrance. "This will hurt a bit" he said and slid the head of the cock in the fluttering hole.

"Ahhhh!!" Darby screamed in pain.

Sammy knows he had to do this so he ignored his cries and rammed his whole length in the bunny's tight hole tearing it a bit.

"Sammy! Pull it..ah pull it out..please please..ahh..aah..it hurts so much." The little one was full on crying now. He was clawing at Sammy's back and tried pushing him away but he knows he's not strong enough to do that.

The panda started peppering kisses on his face and neck. He was buried deep inside the tight heat and didn't move a bit, giving the bunny chance to adjust.

"Shh you're so strong so good for me bun. I love you so much." Sammy showered him with praises and after few minutes of continuous sobbing and sniffling darby's body relaxed. The panda started moving slowly, experimenting. He only earned small whines from the bunny so he kept moving his hips. When he looked down at his dick he saw it covered a little in blood.

"Sammy...feels weird" Darby kept his eyes shut but tears were still coming out from them.

"I know bun, you'll feel better soon", he replied thrusting with a little force. The bunny was clenching so tight around his shaft that he had struggle moving. He gritted his teeth and forced himself to move.

Soon the room was filled with loud wet squelching noises of two bodies colliding with each other. Sammy was thrusting in and out of the bunny's hole at a fast pace whereas Darby was whimpering under him, eyes still clenched shut tightly and body creating a beautiful arch. The panda kept kissing his neck and playing with his nipples, sucking on it and wetting it with his saliva. Darby mewled and his body was jolting from each thrust of the tiger. He could feel Sammy in his tummy. "Feels..so..full..sammy" he complained.  
Slammy was staring at his stomach, watching the bump being created because of his dick. He really was deep inside the bunny and that fueled him even more. He picked Darby's legs and bent him in half, pounding brutally in him now.

"Ah ah ah" Darby kept moaning from pain and pleasure everytime Sammy would hit his sweet spot. His vision was blurry and he could see stars in front of his eyes.

An hour went by and sammy wasn't showing any sign of stopping. Darby was tired and sore from his hole being continuously beaten on. He was in an almost sleepy state but his eyes suddenly grew wide when he felt Sammy growing big inside of him. His hole was already stretched to its limit and with Sammy expanding inside him he couldn't stay still anymore.

" hurts...hurts.." he whimpered painfully holding tightly on Sammy's shoulders.

"It's my knot bun. You have to take it" he said increasing his pace and pounding into the now swollen hole of the bunny. The bed was creaking loudly with his powerful thrusts. Forcing his knot deeply inside the bunny he stilled when it was hard to move , locking them together. He kissed Darby's eyes kissing the tears away. The bunny was trembling harshly now and Sammy comforted him by switching their positions and having him snuggle his chest. Soon he could feel his cum flowing inside the little bun coating his insides white.  
Darby was on the verge of passing out, from exhaustion, pain and pleasure. He could feel the panda's thick cum swimming inside of him. It was too much and soon his belly was bulging from it. Feeling uncomfortable he snuggled even closer to Sammy, whining to let him know he's not okay. "SamSam" he rubbed his nose in his scent gland. "Your cummy is moving in my stomach." It was an innocent statement but it had Sammy choke on his breath.

"Baby that's my love for you. Don't you want to keep my love inside you?" He smirked filling the bunny to the brim.

"Yes I want Sammy's love" the bunny answered not knowing the real intention of the other hybrid.

"Then keep all of my love inside you okay? I'll give you more."

After half an hour his knot came down and he was able to move again. Darby was sleeping by then so he let his dick sit buried deep inside the bun. He doesn't care that Darby could get pregnant, on the contrary he wants it to happen. Watching the bunny's tummy filled and swell with his cum ignited a deep desire within him. He really can't wait to get him pregnant now.


	4. chapter 4

The clock struck 11 and darby's eyes finally opened a bit, blinking and trying to adjust. He tried moving but felt a stinging pain run through his body. "Ouchie", he rubbed his back and sat properly on the soft bed. His eyes darted around the room searching for sammy but the bed was empty and there was no sign of the guy in the room either. Realizing he was still naked underneath the sheets he got up and made his way to the bathroom. His ass was hurting and every step made him whimper from pain. Getting in the bathroom he stared at his messed up reflection in the big mirror, eyes sore from crying and lack of enough sleep and body littered with hickeys. He turned around and no doubt there were handprints on his ass, dried cum on his thighs with a tinge of blood. Biting his lips, embarrassed and red, he turned on the shower and washed his body thoroughly. The bruises hurt and so did his ass hole. Quietly he spent time under the water, thinking everything that happened last night once again. Wrapping a fluffy towel around his whole frame he got out of the bathroom.

'I don't have clothes with me', he thought to himself and walked towards the closet. He took out sammy's black shirt and a trouser. Keeping the clothes on bed he unwrapped the towel and started drying his cotton tail and bunny ears. sammy's shirt was too big for him, he was practically drowning in it and it reached his mid thighs. He couldn't wear a trouser as it was too loose on him so just with a boxer and shirt he left the room looking for sammy.

"sammy", a small voice made sammy look up from his breakfast. An adorable sight made his heart do several flips. darby was standing in his clothes making him look too small and fragile, playing with the hem of the shirt. He had a lost expression on his face and sammy could tell he was looking for him. So being a good mate he stood up from his seat and went closer to darby who was still standing at the kitchen entrance. "Good morning baby", he took the bunny in a hug and kissed his lips.  
"M-morning", darby replied shyly.

"My parents aren't home, they went for work, come sit for breakfast, you must be hungry after last night", he teased making darby blush even more.

"Are you sore? Do you need medicine?" He inquired with a soft tone.

"It hurts but but I don't need a medicine. Bun is strong", darby answered making sammy laugh loudly.

"Aww my bun is really strong, come on strong bunny eat your breakfast now." He made him sit next to him and served the breakfast which darby didn't waste a second to devour.

"Slow down bun the breakfast's not going anywhere", he smiled watching his mate eat happily, his right ear twisting a little while the left one rested flat on his head.

"I had a really good time last night", sammy spoke making darby choke a little on his carrot.

"I-I...do we have to do it daily sam?" Honestly darby can't exactly say the same as sammy. Yes there were parts where he felt pleasure but he felt pain more.

"Yes bun, mates do it daily, sometimes even more than once. It shows they love each other, you love me right?" sammy know what he's doing is wrong but he can't help it, he needs darby to obey him and be completely dependent on him.

"Yes I love samsam! Y-you can do it daily", he replied not sure if he'll be able to even do it daily.

sammy only smiled back at him making him bite his lower lip, a bit embarrassed.

***

"You're not going to school with jimmy, bun", sammy said sternly.  
Both the boys were sitting on the sofa discussing about school when darby remembered that he use to go to school with jimmy daily. jimmy was his bestfriend but he was a werewolf, an alpha. And no way in hell sammy would let him go with alpha. He always disliked that guy and now that darby is his mate he will use his rights to order the bunny and stop him from meeting jimmy.

"But sammy he's my friend", the bunny pouted with tears in his eyes now. He didn't like how sammy talked firmly with him. His samsam was being mean.

"And I'm your mate, you need to listen to everything I say", sammy spoke a little annoyed now. Why was his mate not listening to him?

He soon heard little sniffling noises and looked at the little bunny who was clutching his teddy bear and crying quietly.

'Fuck' sammy thought. He pulled Darby on his lap and caressed his back giving him small kisses to make the bunny stop crying. darby refused looking at him and kept his face down. "Baby I'm sorry, you know I only want the best for you right? I want you to go to school with me, your samsam, I'll give u a lot of cuddles too", he tried cheering him up.

"Promise you'll give me cuddles?" He looked up a little with wet doe eyes.

"Promise", sammy spoke and sealed the promise with a deep kiss that had darby moaning in his mouth.

Once they separated darby pouted again for a kiss "want more samsam". And who was sammy to deny his bunny? He captured his baby's lips again in a wet kiss with a lot of tongue involved.

****

"Baby", darby's mother embraced him in a tight hug as soon as she saw him. His parents came to visit him at night and darby jumped to hug his mother tightly.

"Mommy!" He exclaimed as he hugged her tightly, feeling her arms around him.

"Oh my baby." She whispered again as she pressed a kiss to his hair.

She saw sammy standing near the other sofa not far behind them, watching the interaction with sharp eyes.

"How are you little baby?" She spoke again.

darby couldn't help the little sob that left his lips as he hugged his mother one more time. It had only been one day yet he still missed his mother so much.  
"Bunny's fine. sam gives nice cuddles and kisses", he said wiping the tears roughly with his small fists.  
"It's good to know baby, I'm so proud of you. Look at you all grown up in just a day", she bopped his nose and he let out a little giggle at that. Sammy greeted his mother too and left them alone to talk. His father went with Mr Guevara outside to talk more about their children's future.

The mother son duo talked for an hour and were called for dinner soon.

"Thank you for the dinner Mrs Guevara, your cooking is always amazing." Mrs Allin spoke after everyone was sitting on the dinner table.

"You flatter me friend, I just try to make everyone happy", she replied with a small but genuine smile.

"darbs, here, finish this carrot", sammy said handing over the carrot to him. "Keep some space for milk too."

"Thank you samsam", showing his bunny teeth he bowed politely.

Everyone was watching the cute intersection with heart eyes. They could see how much both of the boys love each other. Yes it was a hasty move to bond at such a young age but maybe just maybe the boys can grow up together without any problems in their relationship.  
At least they all hoped.


End file.
